Rebirth
by AsteriaLumina
Summary: Emily led a blissful life in Solitude, until she lost her family to murder of the foulest intentions. Rage led to killing, a contract which had belonged to the Dark Brotherhood. With time, patience and talent, Astrid promised Emily a job, one that would satiate her lust for revenge and retribution for the life she had lost. Imperial Dark Brotherhood OC/Skyrim. Language/violence.


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Introductory Note:** Hello, readers! This is the first chapter of my new story, Rebirth, which follows an Imperial OC who has become a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Her backstory will be revealed in the next chapter or so, and I would love your feedback. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize, it all belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

The contract was simple enough. Track the harlot, and kill her by any means necessary, as long as it was discreet. It wasn't going to be easy to get the tart on her own, cornered for the kill, and Emily found herself idly waiting in The Winking Skeever. The prostitute, Elsine, was only a minor side contract for Emily. It was more of an activity to partake in, as she awaited Astrid's preparations for a much more interesting job that the assassin had long waited to fulfill. Getting rid of insignificants was just a method of conditioning to keep her in top shape.

The brunette took a long swig of her mead, sitting in a shadowy corner of the cozy inn. Her sharp blue eyes were trained on the buxom, vivacious whore who harked her less than savory services to wealthy libertines and laborers alike. Elsine was a pretty thing of 19, an Imperial girl who had angered a young admirer enough for him to deal a strike against her life. A pity it was, but it was not Emily's concern. Her job was to carry out the contract and get paid. Her job didn't allow sympathy and conscience.

It was dusk when the girl finally left the warm establishment, and Emily followed at a discreet distance, tossing a few septims onto the table to cover her drinks. The thrill of the chase kicked in, and it was as if her senses had sharpened in the few seconds where she recognized her cue to come in. The shrouded assassin moved lightly amongst the shadows, ever vigilant of the occasional passerby as her boots padded silently against the cobblestone streets. It was a perfect night for murder. Clouds loomed across the sky, but the moon was high and the air chilly.

Elsine turned down a narrower, darker street, devoid of presence besides her and her stalker. Emily took a deep breath, and stalked toward the target from behind, quickly muffling the sudden screams that threatened to shatter the silent night and dragging the prostitute into a corner. The girl put up quite the struggle, and writhed desperately against her captor's grasp. As quickly as she had seized the light, petite girl, the killer had her dagger out in a flash. With a sickening slice and a glint of moonlight off the menacing blade, Elsine was on the ground and wheezing until she no longer could draw breath. Emily was careful not to get any of the blood on herself, and wiped the knife off on the corpse's dress. Wrinkling her nose in distaste at the bloodied body, she loped out of the little side street and purposely strode off toward the front gates of Solitude, feeling the triumph of another completed kill.

* * *

Emily dismounted her horse outside the entrance to the sanctuary, swiftly entering through the skull-adorned door and taking the stairs in two down to Astrid's little planning room.

"You're back, sister. And I assume the poor girl is dead," Astrid drawled, smiling at Emily as she marked yet another spot on her map with a knife.

Emily set her weapons down onto the table, removing her hood and breathing in the dank air of the sanctuary. "It was done without a hitch. It was almost too easy, I feel like you're beginning to underestimate my skill, Astrid," she replied, good-naturedly smirking at her superior.

"Of course not, my dear Emily. You'll be happy to hear that your special job is nearly finished; Gabriella assisted me in finishing up the preparations. Give me another week, and it's all yours," Astrid promised her protégé, leaning against the stone wall lazily and eyeing her sister.

"Good to hear. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed for a few hours," Emily nodded, grinning slightly.

"Don't forget the money," Astrid called toward her retreating back, deftly tossing a little pouch of gold at the brunette. Emily caught it, and shook it satisfactorily before continuing towards the promise of a blissful sleep. Soon enough, she'd embark on the job she so desperately wanted. Patience had taken her this far, and another week wouldn't kill her.


End file.
